Parole de Dragon
by Myosotys
Summary: Une jeune fille connait bien les dragon et une mystérieuse association aimerait bien les connaître aussi...
1. Chapter 1

_Elle courait, toujours plus vite. Et plus elle s'éloignait de son village plus sa vision devenait floue, plus ses souvenirs semblaient incertains, comme sorti d'un rêve lointain. Elle finit par s'écrouler, on a de petites jambes à 7ans. Mais comme toujours il y en avait un, enfin une là, c'était une femelle adulte argent. Elle était gentille, plus que ceux de son village en tout cas. La petite fille grimpa sur son dos et la créature s'envola dans les airs. Elle déposa son « paquet » plus loin à coté d'une vieille cabane d'enfant abandonnée voilà plusieurs années._

XxXxXxX

-Oui! Même qu''il était énorme!!! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Et je l'ai tué!

L'homme était un jeune « noblion » il était assis dans une taverne, ivre, entouré de deux hommes et d'une femme. L'un des deux hommes, l'air passablement exaspéré répéta sa question.

- Nous voudrions savoir sa taille exacte, sa couleur, la consistance de ses écaille. Avez- vous eu l'impression d'une quelquonque forme d'intelligence dans ses yeux, ou sa manière d'agir?

Le « noblion » bu une gorgée, posa sa choppe regarda les trois personnes qui lui faisait face d'un air hagard. Provoquant l'exaspération de la femme.

- Suffit! Répondez-nous! Nous vous payerons grassement en échange de votre aide!

Elle se tourna vers la jeune serveuse qui astiquait la table à coté depuis bientôt 10 min en écoutant leur conversation.

- Et vous jeune pouilleuse venez-vous asseoir avec nous si ce que nous disons vous intéresse!

La jeune fille obéis sagement sans relevez le « pouilleuse » trop heureuse de pouvoir écoutez tranquillement. L'homme questionné sembla se concentrer un court instant.

- Eh bien il devait mesurer dans les…4-5m. Il était couleur terre d'automne, vous savez un mélange de toutes les couleurs de feuilles et de terre. Ses écaille avaient l'air durent et très souple en même temps.

Le serveuse étouffa un cri de surprise. Croyant l'impressionner l'homme lui lança un sourire douteux qu'elle ignora. L'homme aux cheveux rouges se tourna vers la jeune fille agacé.

- Il t'impressionne parce qu'il à tué un dragon? Tu ne fais pas honneur à la gente féminine.

Ses compères hochèrent la tête mais la serveuse ne se laissa pas démonter, ses joue prirent une couleur rosé et tout en se levant elle toisa méchamment l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

- Il ne m'impressionne pas, il me dégoute! Et vous aussi! Que savez-vous des dragons? Rien! Et ce n'est pas en interrogeant des chasseurs de dragons ivre que vous en saurez plus! Allez interrogez les personnes concernées!

Sur ce elle partit derrière le bar. Et annonça au patron qu'elle partait, il grogna de la cuisine de la cuisine et elle partit. Suivie quelques minutes plus tard de l'étrange trio.

Elle les sema et couru chez elle, entassa des documents, quelques vêtements, un peu d'argent et de nourriture dans une sacoche verte émeraude terni par le temps et partit dans la direction opposée du village.

Au même moment le drôle de trio interrogeait une femme dans la rue.

- Pardon madame, sauriez-vous où habite la serveuse de la taverne du « Joyeux Stormais » ?

- Vous parlez de cette drôle de fille? Tenten? La honte du village!

- Ah oui? Pourquoi donc?

- Elle est arrivée il y a 8 ans au village, amnésique. Elle porte la poisse, tous ceux qui ont essayé de l'aider sont mort dans l'année! Elle habite dans une vieille cabane d'enfant qu'elle a retapé, à l'extrémité du village, prenez cette rue, enfoncez-vous dix minutes dans la forêt et vous y êtes!

- Merci beaucoup.

Ils suivirent l'itinéraire indiqué et arrivèrent devant une cabane à deux mètre du sol. La femme renifla avec dédain.

- Elle est partie.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête. Et suivirent leur acolyte qui grimpait déjà la petit échelle. Ils arrivèrent en haut. C'était une seule pièce comportant un matelas dans un coin, une cuisinière à bois dans un autre et partout, partout sur le sol, sur les mur, partout, des croquis représentants des… dragons. De toutes sortes, plus ou moins gros, de différentes couleurs. L'homme aux cheveux rouges se pencha et en ramassa un.

- Tu avais raison, cette fille semble bien connaître les dragons.

- Sasori, ne sais tu pas encore que j'ai toujours raison.

Le dénommé Sasori sentit sa mâchoire se contracter, il n'aimait pas les filles, en fait il les détestait. Il lui tardait maintenant impatiemment de rentrer à leur quartier général pour retrouver son coéquipier habituel, plus stupide mais, bien moins arrogant.

La femme lui prit le dessin des mains, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il va falloir enquêter sur elle. Les villageois ne semblent pas l'aimer ils coopèreront donc très facilement. Cependant ils ne nous dirons rien sur sa petite enfance, c'est très gênant.

Sasori s'irrita en la voyant si sure d'elle.

- Ah oui? Et pourquoi?

Elle eut un sourire moqueur.

- Sasori, je sais bien pourquoi tu détestes les femmes, car j'ai enquêté sur ton enfance et ton adolescence. Les traits de caractères d'une personnes se forment à ces moments là! Les défauts apparaissent, cupidité, envie, jalousie, haine, égoïsme ainsi que les qualités, les point d'intérêts. Les villageois ne sauront rien de tout ça, leurs enfants quelques petits truc mais si nous trouvons son lieu d'origine nous en saurons déjà beaucoup. Connait le passé et tu connaîtra le futur.

Leur troisième compagnons aux cheveux roux soupira.

- De toute manière nous devons d'abord rentrer prévenir les autres. Cette fille connait la région elle peut être déjà loin nous ne la retrouverons pas maintenant. Et toi va récupérer ton coéquipier à Galerne. Il doit t'attendre.

- Que fait-il là-bas?

- Il te racontera, va maintenant et rejoins-nous rapidement!

Il hocha la tête et disparu dans un nuage de fumée.


	2. min datter

Konan s'écroula à genoux par terre.

- Keuf! Keuf!

- Konan! Konan!

- J,..j'ai mal…Pein!

Les yeux de Pein se voilèrent tandis que Konan toussait de plus en plus fort. Il la prit contre lui, et tenta malgré tout de la calmer.

- Ca va aller, ça va aller… nous retrouverons cette fille, nous trouverons le dragon, et il te soignera…

Mais rien n'y faisait, les larmes de Konan semblaient intarissables. Pein approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui murmura :

- Veux-tu rentrer à la maison?

Elle hocha fortement la tête et Pein les fit disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

**{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}**

De son coté Tenten courrait plus vite qu'elle n'avait jamais couru, ignorant que ses poursuivants prenaient une « pause » . Elle arriva enfin chez celle qu'elle cherchait. Tsukushi.

- Eh bien Tenten! Que t'arrive-t-il?

- Je, j'ai, des gens bizarres!!!

La grande dragonne noire hocha la tête.

- Oui, je les ai vus moi aussi, une femme aux cheveux bleu accompagnée de deux hommes aux cheveux rouges et roux?

- O, oui! Tu, tu les connais?

- Je connais effectivement Konan.

- Qui est-ce?

Tsukushi eut un rictus découvrant ses longues dents.

- Il y a une petite centaine d'années la jeune et innocente Konan tomba amoureuse de Tomomi, sous sa forme humaine. Cet amour lui fut rendu et durant un an ou deux les amants furent comblés. Konan ignorait toujours la véritable identité de Tomomi et Tomomi ignorait le noir dessin de Konan.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire?

- Venger ses parents pardi! Ils avaient été tués par des dragons, tu vois le problème maintenant?

- Oui, je suppose que quand ils découvrirent le pot aux roses…

- Exactement, Konan entra dans une rage folle et jura de tuer Tomomi. Mais tu sais qu'on retrouve difficilement un dragon et qu'ils vivent plusieurs millénaires alors elle chercha la Source et la trouva.

- La Source? Celle qui donne l'éternité et d'immense pouvoir?

- Oui, oui, la Source que nous pensions être une légende.

- Et donc elle est toujours à la recherche de Tomomi?

- Je crois bien, elle doit chercher des dragons qui puissent la mener à lui, c'est désespérant.

-Pourquoi? Moi je trouve que ça fait un bon début pour un mélodrame : ils se retrouvèrent et yeux dans les yeux s'entre tuèrent sous la pluie et…

Le dragonne éclata de rire.

- Ha! Ha! Ha! Dis-moi plutôt qu'est-ce qui t'amènes, tu m'avais promis de ne revenir me voir que si tu t'étais bien intégrée, je ne t'attendais pas avant plusieurs années. Ha! Ha!

- Oui, mais en fait je…

- Je m'en doutais, qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

- J'étais à mon travail et en nettoyant une table j'écoutais ce que disait Konan et les deux autres, elle m'a vu et m'a dit de venir m'asseoir à leur table.

- De quoi discutaient-ils?

- Ils interrogeait un balourd qui se vantait d'avoir tué un dragon…

- Je vois, ensuite?

- Beinh, je me suis un peu emportée et ils ont compris que je savais beaucoup de chose…

- Quelle gaffeuse tu fais alors… je vais t'emmener à la limite de mon territoire, après tu devras te débrouiller toute seule.

Tenten baissa les yeux.

- Oui.

**{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}**

- Hm, mais euh…

- …

- C'est quand même étrange?

- …

- Allez dis-moi pourquoi t'es venu me chercher!! J'te manquais, c'est ça?=D

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi?

- Parce que, et toi qu'est-ce que tu faisait à galerne?

Deidara lui fit un sourire mutin et en faisant mine d'être désintéressé éluda la question d'un geste de la main, provoquant la colère de son coéquipier qui poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

- C'est Pein qui m'a envoyé te chercher.

- Ah, moi j'étais en mission d'infiltration!!

- Ah ouais? T'as infiltré quoi? Un bordel?

- Mais, mais.. MAIS PAS DU TOUT!

- …

- Et puis pourquoi tu te moques toujours de moi!! Ca fait 12 ans qu'on est coéquipier et ça fait 12 ans que tu te moques de moi!! Pourquoi?

- Je me moque toujours de ceux qui sont plus jeune que moi, j'ai rencontré Konan et Pein il y a maintenant 52 ans soit 4,333... fois plus longtemps que toi. J'ai atteint les 200 ans l'année dernière je suis 10 fois plus vieux que toi. J'estime avoir le droit de me moquer de toi.

Deidara fit la mou.

- J'ignorais que tu étais si vieux… Papy!! Ha! Ha! Ha! Maintenant je vais t'appeler Papy!!

BAF!

- Les idiots je les assomme et je les traîne par les pieds.

**{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}**

- Nous sommes arrivées, min datter.

- Oui.

- Rappelles-moi ton âge déjà.

- J'ai 15 ans.

- Bien, quand tu en auras 17, viens me voir. J'aurais des chose à te dire.

- Pourquoi, tu ne peux pas me le dire maintenant?

- Tu es trop jeune. Au revoir.

- Au revoir Tsukushi.

La dragonne s'éleva dans les airs et disparu, laissant le jeune fille seule.

- Au revoir min mor.

**{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}_{-}**

Dans le prochain chapitre : 

« _- Tomomi!! Attends moi!_

_- Eh bien dépêche toi jeune Hyuga!! Je te trouve bien lent!! _»


	3. Le chemin

C'est le cœur lourd que Tenten s'éloigna de Tsukushi. Elle l'avait presque élevé, depuis ses 7 ans elle veillait sur elle. Au fond d'elle, elle avait l'impression que cette fuite était inutile. Que pourraient-ils lui faire de toute façon? Il suffisait qu'elle leur donne une ou deux informations assez connues et ils la laisseraient surement tranquille. En plus elle commençait juste à faire partie du village. Tout ceci était vraiment dommage.

Mais Tsukushi avait insisté. Elle devait partir. Même si elle parlait d'elle comme d'une humaine stupide et puérile elle considérait cette Konan comme une véritable menace. Pourtant cette femme aux cheveux bleu ne ressemblait pas à une chasseuse de dragon, ni les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Les chasseurs de dragon étaient tous une bande de rustre, avides de gloire et de richesse. Et s'ils faisaient parfois preuve d'une certaine intelligence dans leur traque elle semblait s'évaporer aussi vite que la mort frappait le dragon.

Secouant la tête elle décida de ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet, les dragons étaient des êtres incompris, puissants et mystérieux. Bref incompréhensibles à la moyenne humaine. Non mieux valait qu'elle se trouve une histoire à raconter quand elle rencontrerait du monde.

_**MaChUpIcHuMaChUpIcHuMaChUpIc HuMaChUpIcHu**_

- Tomomi! Attends-moi!

- Eh bien dépêches-toi jeune Hyuga! Je te trouve bien lent!

Le jeune homme accéléra le pas pour se placer aux côtés de son professeur. Depuis deux semaines ils arpentaient le pays, ne faisant de pause que pour dormir la nuit et parfois le temps que Tomomi lui explique un phénomène qu'ils avaient/allaient croiser. Le tout à un rythme soutenu. Aussi Neji commençait-il à en avoir plein les pattes.

- Et où allons-nous déjà?

Tomomi regarda son élève quelques instants. S'il avait eu du mal à le cerner à cause de son attitude impassible en toute circonstance il savait maintenant repérer le léger pincement de lèvre signifiant l'arrivée imminente de l'ado râleur caché au fond de son élève. Même les Hyuga passaient par là. Il sourit.

- Tu verras bien! Mais une fois arrivé là-bas tu considèreras notre route comme une partie de plaisir. D'ailleurs il faut que tu t'endurcisses avant qu'on arrive là-bas. Si nous nous y étions rendus il y a deux mois un fils de bonne famille comme toi se serait fait manger tout cru.

- Je n'ai rien d'un fils de bonne famille.

- Malgré ses défauts ton oncle t'as doté de l'éducation la plus Hyuga que je connaisse, tout comme tes cousines d'ailleurs. Sans compter que tu n'as jamais été aux champs et ça, crois-moi, ça vous change un garçon!

- Dis tout de suite que je suis un gringalet! On m'a appris à manier l'épée à mon plus jeune âge je te signale!

- Ce n'est pas aux muscles que je pensais. C'est drôle qu'une personne comme ton oncle ait éduqué des enfants aussi naïfs….

- Je ne suis pas naïf!

Tomomi le couvrit d'un regard attendrit.

- Mais non, bien sûr!

- Je ne le suis pas!

- Et moi je ne veux pas que tu t'énerves alors silence jeune apprenti!

Le garçon pinça fortement les lèvres tandis que Tomomi regardait attentivement leur chemin qui se dévoilait au détour d'un virage. Il sentit avant de la voir une jeune fille à l'odeur bien étrange. D'un geste il stoppa son élève.

- Neji c'est le moment de mettre en pratique ce que je t'ai appris, il y quelqu'un sur la route après ce virage. Je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu peux sur cette personne.

Encore agacé par les propos de son maître il essaya de retrouver son calme et de se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait. Bien, maintenant sentir la pulsation de la terre sous pieds. Ok. Et maintenant le chemin. Parfait. Les pas envoyant de faibles pulsations dans le sol. Repérés. Et maintenant le plus difficile trouver la pulsation de la personne. Etrange. Essayer de discerner un visage…

- C'est une fille de mon âge à peu près mais… elle a quelque chose d'étrange.

Tomomi hocha la tête. A vrai dire il n'avait pas pour habitude de prendre des apprentis, encre moins des fils de bonne famille. Mais ce Neji était vraiment doué, peut-être cela venait-il de sa mère. Depuis le temps il aurait été au courant si des Hyuga s'étaient trouvé un talent en magie.

- Bien joué! C'est étrange une fille qui voyage seule, allons la saluer.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent à son niveau.

- Bien le bonjour jeune demoiselle! Désolé de vous importuner sur votre chemin mais mon élève et moi avons tout de suite été intrigué de voir une charmante jeune fille seule au milieu de nulle part!

Tenten regarda l'homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole. C'était une drôle de sensation de se faire vouvoyer. D'ailleurs cet homme avait quelque chose d'étrange.

- Bonjour, vous ne me dérangez pas. Je m'appelle Miki, et vous êtes?

- Tomomi, mage pour vous servir, et voici mon apprenti Neji!

Le jeune homme la salua d'un signa de tête. Elle s'attarda un instant sur ses yeux dépourvus de pupille avant de regarder Tomomi en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est la première fois que je rencontre des magiciens. Mais honnêtement j'ai du mal à croire que vous en soyez un. Votre apprenti peut être… mais vous vous ressemblez plutôt à…

Elle se tue. Choquée par ce qu'elle venait de réaliser. Les yeux de Tomomi dardaient sur elle un regard dur. Elle déglutit et regarda à nouveau l'apprenti qui les regardait l'air intrigué.

- A quelqu'un de normal, finit-elle.

Aussitôt l'attitude de Tomomi redevint amicale tandis que Neji ricanait discrètement.

- C'est parce que je sais dissimuler mes pouvoir, contrairement à mon idiot d'apprenti!

Aussitôt le dit apprenti cessa de ricaner et lança un regard mauvais à son maître.

- Que diriez-vous si nous faisions un morceau de route ensemble. Le prochain village est à 3 jours de marche dans cette direction et les routes sont peu sures pour une jeune fille.

- Oh je ne m'en fais pas pour ça, mais vous avez l'air sympathique alors j'accepte! Conclut-elle en leur souriant.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle marchait en solitaire et même si elle avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie à l'écart des autres ce n'était pas par choix, la compagnie de personnes agréables lui manquait. De plus il fallait avouer que quelques hommes lui avaient fait des propositions indécentes. A croire que pour eux une femme seule ne pouvait être qu'une putain.

- Parfait! Alors dites-nous Miki d'où venez-vous?

- D'un petit village perdu au fond de la forêt Myrgan, à peine 20 habitants!

- Vraiment?! Ça fait un sacré chemin, et pourquoi avoir quitté votre village?

- Ma maison a brulé et j'ai été tenue pour responsable alors on m'a chassé du village.

Neji la regarda en haussant un sourcil. Depuis tout à l'heure il écoutait les pulsations de la jeune fille pour déterminer ce qu'il y trouvait d'étrange et une chose était claire. Elle mentait. Tomomi semblait l'avoir remarqué puisqu'il ne semblait pas convaincu par ses propos.

- Et que font deux magiciens en vadrouille?

- J'emmène mon apprenti s'améliorer dans une ville remplie de magiciens, qu'il se confronte un peu avec eux. Il n'y a que peu de villes qui possèdent l'équipement nécessaire à l'entraînement d'un jeune magicien. Cela fait déjà deux semaines que nous sommes sur la route!

- Eh bien! C'est encore loin?

- Environ trois semaines de marche.

Si Neji n'avait pas eu un teint de porcelaine les personnes présentes auraient pu l'observer pâlir de plusieurs tons. Lui qui pensait être bientôt arrivé… Un changement dans les pulsations de la fille lui fit tourner la tête vers elle. Elle l'observait et détourna les yeux aussitôt qu'il la regarda. Perplexe il eut soudain le sentiment qu'elle le trouvait mignon. Avalant avec difficulté sa salive il crut d'abord que son orgueil avait décidemment gonflé sans qu'il s'en rendre compte, à moins… qu'il ait réussi à le deviner en écoutant ses pulsations… pouvait-on entendre les pensées? Ca semblait incongru, l faudrait qu'il demande à Tomomi quand ils seraient seuls.

En attendant, un léger rouge aux joues, il espéra que ce n'était pas juste son esprit qui lui jouait des tours.

_**BlOnDeTrOuXbLoNdEtRoUx**_

Loin de là Deidara questionnait l'homme qui lui servait de binôme la majorité du temps.

- Alors vous avez trouvé des trucs intéressants?

- …

- Sois pas vache Sasori! C'est quand même ta faute si tu as du me porter! Perso j'ai jamais demandé à me faire assommer, hein?!

- Hum.

- Bon j'ai compris je commence. Mais t'es vraiment chiant! Moi j'ai rien trouvé. J'ai passé deux mois à me faire passer pour un type amoureux des livres de comptes et j'ai cherché la trace d'un genre de bocal avec un truc chelou dedans. Finalement j'ai rien trouvé, enfin si, j'ai appris qu'il était possible que ce machin ait existé, et que s'il avait existé il avait probablement été volé il y a… un bon bout de temps, genre au moins soixante ans!

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'était?

Le blond déglutit. Assez mal à l'aise. Konan avait volontairement tout fait pour être la moins précise possible sur le contenu de ce bocal, ce qui ne lui avait pas facilité la tâche, cependant les registres et ce qu'il avait entendu dire tendait à lui faire croire que ce n'était pas quelque chose de très attirant.

- J'ai peut-être une idée… mais d'abord tu me racontes ce que vous avez trouvé!

Sasori soupira, résigné.

- Rien, juste une piste pour une fille qui semble bien connaître les dragons. Rien de certain, d'ailleurs je m'attends à ce que Konan nous demande de la trouver d'ici peu. Alors ce bocal?

- Ah. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus excitant… Par contre pour le bocal tu dois me jurer de ne pas en piper mot à personne! Je pense que Konan veut garder ça secret.

Sasori leva les yeux aux ciels et jura devant Deidara qui semblait prendre ça très à cœur.

- Je crois, mais c'est juste une supposition! Que dans ce bocal, _il déglutit_, il y avait un cadavre de bébé.


	4. Voyageurs et Dragons

_**Note de l'Auteur :**_ Voici, quelques années plus tard, la suite de Parole de dragon, je reprends cette fic donc la suite devrait arriver avant la Saint-glinglin.

Sur ce j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 4

**Voyageurs et Dragons**

Ce soir-là les trois compagnons de voyage s'installèrent confortablement autour d'un feu, bavardant de choses et d'autres. Tomomi et Tenten étaient naturellement de nature joyeuse, et Neji, à qui il arrivait parfois d'être un peu bougon, était lui aussi d'excellente humeur ce soir-là, les trois compagnons de route ne tardèrent donc pas à remplir leur petit campement de rires.

Alors que la soirée était déjà bien avancée Tomomi finit par se lever et disparaître dans les bois en, prétextant un appel urgent de la nature. Un silence suivit son départ, les deux adolescents reprenant leur souffle de la dernière blague qu'avait lancé le magicien avant de disparaître entre les arbres. Neji finit par poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait rencontré la jeune fille.

- Tu as quelque chose à cacher ou quoi ?

Il regretta sa phrase avant même de l'avoir terminé. Cette fille mentait, c'était certain, cependant elle avait bien le droit de mentir. Peut-être même avait-elle de bonnes raisons de le faire. Dans tous les cas il était vraiment impoli de poser une telle question. _« Et voilà Neji, encore une fois tu passes pour un crétin sans éducation, bravo…tss »_

Elle le regarda en écarquillant les yeux de surprise, il lui semblait pourtant avoir été convaincante, sa voix n'avait pas tremblé, son regard était resté droit… Décidemment elle manquait d'entraînement !

- Je, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de bégayer légèrement. Si jamais il avait eu le moindre doute il devait maintenant être certain qu'elle leur avait menti. Ceci dit, elle pourrait toujours expliquer son bégaiement en prétextant que c'était une question embarrassante…

« Et voilà. Tu l'as embarrassé. Crétin. » Bon il était encore temps de remettre les choses à plat, il n'allait quand même pas la forcer à cracher tous ses petits secrets, même s'il devait avouer que cette idée le tentait grandement.

- Tu sais un magicien sent quand les gens mentent, je dis ça, j'dis rien…

Un sourire malicieux apparu sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de la forcer à dire quoi que ce soit, ce qui la rassura grandement sachant qu'elle se serait embourbée dans son histoire s'il l'avait questionné avec trop d'empressement.

- Peut-être mais tu n'es pas encore magicien que je sache !

La remarque le piqua au vif.

- Je me débrouille déjà très bien ! Et ne changes pas de sujet, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'une simple paysanne est poursuivie… à moins que…

- Que quoi ?

- Que tu aies fuit un mariage arrangé, en fait tu vas rejoindre ton fiancé c'est ça ?

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration, Tenten l'observait, interloquée, pendant qu'il attendait sa réaction (qui sait, peut-être avait-il mit dans le mille!) et soudainement les deux adolescents se mirent à rire.

- Décidemment on ne peut rien te cacher ! D'ailleurs mon fiancé est le fils d'un grand seigneur, tu as devant toi une future princesse !

- Un prince donc ?

- Absolument ! Et non seulement il est très riche mais très joli garçon également.

- Hum… j'en déduis que l'intelligence lui fait défaut alors!

- Mais pas du tout! Il compte l'intelligence et la sagesse parmi ses nombreuses qualités.

- Ah non, pas possible, j'ai la conviction qu'il est idiot et peu prévenant.

- Je ne te permets pas de critiquer ainsi mon futur époux lui répondit-elle en souriant.

- Et pourtant il laisse sa jolie fiancée faire la route sans escorte, seule dans les bois. C'est un coup à se la faire voler! Conclusion il n'est ni prévenant ni intelligent!

Il lui sourit, fier de son petit laïus sur ce prince inexistant. Elle se contenta de sourire doucement avant de répondre.

- C'est un rite initiatique de ma famille, on doit rejoindre son futur époux seule et par ses propres moyens. De plus je sais très bien me défendre!

- Tu sais manier une épée?

- Eh bien… non pas vraiment, cependant il existe bien d'autres armes plus efficaces que les épées! Personnellement je me débrouille plutôt bien à l'arc et je suis assez fière de ma maîtrise des poignards. Toi je suppose que tu ne jures que par les épées? Typiquement masculin...

- Je manie tout ce qui tombe à ma portée de l'épée à l'aiguille !

- Quelle présomption! Ne cherches pas à m'impressionner tu ne peux surclasser mon prince!

- Vraiment? Pourtant moi je ne laisserais jamais ma fiancée seule. Surtout si elle était aussi jolie…

Durant leur échange ils s'étaient peu à peu rapprochés l'un de l'autre et leurs visages se trouvaient alors dangereusement près et ne cessaient de se rapprocher.

Le cœur battant Tenten voyait le visage du magicien se rapprocher du sien. Elle devait le repousser, on embrasse pas le premier venu, non c'est vraiment idiot de se laisser embrasser, très idiot. Par un inconnu en plus. Mais un simple baiser n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, non? Alors qu'elle cessait de réfléchir et que sa main partait machinalement vers l'épaule du magicien un grondement d'une puissance effarante déchira la nuit.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, paralysés. Jusqu'à ce que Neji s'écrie :

- Tomomi !

Ils prirent tous deux la direction dans laquelle il était parti en hurlant son nom. Après avoir hurlé pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants. Une personne normale ne partait pas à 3 kilomètres de son campement pour pisser.

- Je suppose qu'il n'est pas dans ses habitudes de disparaître ainsi, évidemment.

Elle tentait de réfléchir posément. Chose peu aisé après avoir entendu un tel cri.

- Non, enfin pas sans prévenir, ce qui m'inquiète c'est le bruit que nous avons entendu, ça ne venait pas de très loin…

Tenten frissonna. Quelle que soit la créature qui avait poussé un tel cri elle ne désirait pas la rencontrer, surtout pas ici et en pleine nuit. D'un autre coté si Tomomi avait besoin d'aide ils ne pouvaient quand même pas retourner se chauffer les fesses tranquillement auprès du feu…

- Mais dis-moi t'as pas un truc pour le repérer ? Un truc magique je veux dire.

Il se frappa la tête et ferma les yeux sans même lui répondre. Il connaissait bien les pulsations de Tomomi, en théorie il devrait donc être plus facile à repérer. Tout d'abord il perçut ses propres pulsations, puis celles de Miki. Dès qu'il étendit un peu son cercle de recherche il perçut beaucoup d'animaux, il ignora le battement sourd qu'ils produisaient et entendit son champ de recherche dans la direction d'où venait l'effroyable cri. Au début il ne sentit rien. Puis une pulsation très forte résonna dans sa tête. Retenant son souffle il se concentra, une seconde pulsation suivie, elle aussi très forte, trop forte pour un animal situé aussi loin d'eux.

- Il y a quelque chose pas très loin d'ici, c'est sur une petite colline à environ 1 kilomètre ou 2, je vais essayer de voir ce que c'est…

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. C'était quoi _quelque chose_ ?

Neji se concentra sur la pulsation longue qu'il entendait. Il repéra alors les battements de cœur de la créature. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de focaliser son esprit sur des cibles aussi éloignées… et inconnues. Agacé il força son esprit à s'étendre dans la créature.

Pendant un court instant il eut un corps titanesque, des ailes gigantesques, des crocs monstrueux. Il était sur une colline et contemplait la forêt qui s'étendait devant lui. Un souffle brulant lui caressait les naseaux à chaque respiration.

Un second hurlement déchira la nuit, plus proche d'eux que le second, beaucoup trop proche. « Neji il faut qu'on s'en aille ce, c'est trop proche! », elle bafouilla et il ne fit rien pour signifier qu'il l'avait entendue.

Le magicien avait toujours les yeux fermés et semblait se concentrer. Comme il ne bronchait pas elle l'attrapa par le bras et commença à courir de toutes ses forces. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu la première fois, peut-être était-elle trop loin, mais c'était le cri d'un dragon, elle en était certaine. Mais surtout c'était le cri d'un dragon dans une rage folle. Si jamais il les repérait ils étaient morts.

Elle tirait Neji qui ne semblait pas vraiment conscient, il se prenait les pieds dans les herbes folles et les racines qui tapissaient le sol de la forêt et s'accrochait dans les buissons, les ralentissant dangereusement. Au bout de quelques instants il revint à lui et la dépassa.

- Pas vers le feu, c'est là qu'il va aller chercher en premier !

Il la tira dans une autre direction et ils coururent jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle et les jambes en coton. Complètement paniqués ils se cachèrent du mieux qu'ils purent dans un bosquet. Le souffle court elle se tourna vers lui, tout comme elle il était essoufflé et regardait autour d'eux, l'air inquiet.

- C'est un dragon dit-elle.

- Oui, je pense même qu'il y en avait un deuxième, mais un peu plus loin. Et pas de trace de Tomomi, c'est une catastrophe.

- Bah c'est censé être un bon magicien il devrait pouvoir s'en sortir.

- Tu parles! La plupart du temps il est complètement à côté de la plaque ! Oh je ne dis pas qu'il n'est pas doué, quand il s'agit de magie il est très fort, mais à part ça il fait tout le temps des bourdes, l'autre jour par exemple il… Aïe !

Emporté par sa tirade il en avait complètement oublié de surveiller les alentours.

- As-tu fini de blasphémer à mon propos, apprenti indigne ?

Les deux adolescents le regardait bouchebés, quant à Tomomi il souriait, l'air détendu, ce qui contrastait violemment avec la situation.

- Dire que je vous croyais mort…

- Silence ! Je vous rappelle qu'un dragon traîne dans les parages messieurs !

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça les jeunes il a fichu le camp, on peut tranquillement retourner auprès du feu.

Ils lui emboitèrent le pas en silence, encore tremblant de la frayeur qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

- Vous êtes bien certain qu'il est parti?

Tomomi observa son apprenti avant de lui répondre. Etait lui ou cette « Miki » qui avait deviné que c'était un dragon qui rodait dans les parages?

- Oui, les pulsations d'un dragon sont loin d'être discrètes, écoutes par toi-même.

Il obéit et effectivement ne trouva rien de semblable à ce qu'il avait senti auparavant. Cependant il était presque certain d'avoir senti deux dragons alors que son maître semblait penser qu'il n'y en avait qu'un. Il lui faudrait le questionner à ce sujet… plus tard.

Ils retrouvèrent leur petit campement et s'installèrent en silence pour dormir. Chacun perdu dans ses propres pensés.

**JeNgArDeDeSsEqUeLlEsMaIsJeSa IsQuElLeSaItQuElEsIlEnCeEsTd Or**

Même s'il n'en montrait rien les révélations de Deidara avaient inquiété Sasori. Pourquoi diable cette démente de Konan rechercherait-elle une raclure de morveux crevé? Les seuls qui utilisaient ce genre de trucs c'étaient des sorcières puantes et répugnantes, ou à la limite des magiciens…

Mais surtout ça n'avait absolument aucun rapport avec les dragons ou avec une fontaine de jouvence. Or c'était cela que leur organisation, l'Akatsuki, recherchait. Et Konan n'avait aucunement le droit de se servir d'eux pour ses propres intérêts.

Il observa son équipier qui dormait comme un bienheureux. Il aimait Deidara comme un père aime son fils et si Konan se mettait en tête de se servir d'eux comme de vulgaires pions pour ensuite les sacrifier il trouverait le moyen de préserver les intérêts de cette tête de linotte blonde. Le tout était de savoir comment et pour cela il lui fallait découvrir les sombre desseins de Konan. Ce qui ne serait pas facile. Mais pour une fois il comptait bien suivre un conseil de sa supérieure « Connais le passé et tu connaitras le futur. »

De quoi était donc fait le passé de Konan? Elle était vieille, ça il en était certain. Beaucoup plus vieille que lui. D'après certaines rumeurs elle aurait bu l'eau d'une fontaine de jouvence pour avoir le temps d'accomplir sa vengeance contre les dragons. Elle était de loin la personne qui haïssait le plus les dragons parmi toutes ses connaissances, mais pourquoi? Pein connaissait peut être la réponse à ces questions, mais ce lèche-bottes ne lui dirait jamais rien…

Excepté cela il ne savait presque rien d'elle… sauf peut-être qu'elle semblait parfois étrange, comme si elle leur cachait une maladie « aurait-elle attrapé la lèpre ? ». Il rit intérieurement de cette éventualité peu probable, mais il envisagea de l'observer plus attentivement pour définir si elle pouvait réellement être atteinte d'une maladie. Enfin il interrogerait Deidara à son réveil, sous ses airs stupides il était très observateurs et saurait peut être lui apporter d'autres pistes…

Un sourire cruel fendit son visage. Konan prédirait-elle sa propre chute?


End file.
